Your Call May Be Interrupted
by RedAlert98
Summary: Video calls to the batcave always get a bit interesting when a certain acrobat is around...No slash, Funny, Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Those on the Justice League who were 'friendly' with Batman always looked forward to calling Batman on the batcomputer, because there was always a slight chance it would be interrupted in a most amusing way by their favorite bird.

The first time it ever happened was with Superman, a few weeks after he had met the 9 year old for the first time, when Robin was fairly new to the hero game.

When Batman answered, he looked slightly annoyed about something and seemed to have been in the middle of a conversation.

"Batman, we need you to decrypt these files, we believe they are of national importance, and might reveal a massive threat to The Capitol."

"Send them over." Batman replied in his cold, gruff, monotone voice. Superman remained on the line as Batman worked on the decryption. After about 20 seconds of silence, a childish voice rang clearly from where Superman could not see it.

"But Whyyy?"

Batman took a breath as if steeling himself for an argument, but just held it a moment and simply stated,

"Because I said so."

Superman suddenly had a harsh bout of coughing to cover his laughter, and had to turn away so he could compose himself. Batman playing the 'Because I said so' card? This was a historical day in history. Robin's high voice came from the sidelines again.

"Because you said so? But Batmaaaan, he already likes me! Look, we've bonded!"

Superman heard some scuffling and then a bark - Robin brought home a puppy?

"Meet me at HQ, Superman, I'll bring the decrypted files."

Robin suddenly flipped into view, grinning cheekily.

"Hi Superm-", but stopped short as a look of comprehension dawned on his face,

"Cookies!" he exclaimed as he disappeared from sight - and Superman really couldn't blame him; if given a choice between having dinner at the White House or chowing down on a few of Alfred's cookies...well...point made.

"See you soon Batman. Superman out."

* * *

The second time it happened was when Green Arrow called, asking to borrow a bit of tech for a extremely major drug bust.

"Do you want any on hand help." Batman asked him, face stoic, as always.

"No thanks Bats, we've got this covered. Canary's all the backup I'll need, right babe?" GA grinned at Black Canary who was sitting where the screen didn't show.

But before she could reply to Ollie's flirting, Robin yelled,

"Blesteme ea la adancimi de Davy Jones, Engleza este innebunitor!"

(Translation: Curse it to the depths of Davy Jones, English is maddening!)

Batman calmly reminded him,

"Robin, Sunt pe un apel,"

(Translation: Robin, I'm on a call)

"Nu-i asa? Oh pare rau."

(Huh? Oh sorry)

"English, Robin." Batman reminded him, softening his tone a bit.

"Right, um, sorry."

* * *

The first time Flash's call to Batman was ever interrupted by Robin was when he was calling about an issue that came up in The Hall of Justice.

"All I'm saying is that you should let GA and me nab these guys! I mean look at this graffi-", but his train of thought was halted as loud footfalls came down the steps and into the batcave.

Robin, currently 10 year old Dick Grayson in Gotham Academy uniform, stormed in and proceeded to growl out,

"Don't even ASK how school was, because Babs was sick and had to stay home, we had a substitute, I got a C on my English test, we had to do lacrosse for gym, I got detention for accidentally tripping someone, lost my History textbook, and for the fifth time, I couldn't get my locker open!"

During his entire rant he'd ripped off his tie and gone behind a screen to change, coming out wearing workout clothes. Suddenly noticing Flash on a video call, he simply paused and said, "...oh. Uh, hey, Flash."

The speedster smiled and nodded in greeting.

Robin sheepishly shuffled out of sight saying, "I'm just gonna go over here..."

* * *

Wonder Woman was on the video call, exasperated but still looking fantastic, as usual.

"So that's it then." she asked Batman

"Yes."

"Then I guess I'll be off world for a week. Wi-" she was cut off as a young voice cut through the cold chill in the Batcave.

"HEY I JUST MET YOU

AND THIS MAY SOUND MEAN

BUT I HATE SPIDERS

SO BUH-BYE SPIDEY"

Robin ran into sight, saying in one breath,

"I just killed an enormous spider Hi Diana you look nice hey Batman I finished the simulation 1 minute faster than last time lets increase it a level please?"

Batman gave him a nod of consent, so Robin ran off, with an eerie cackle echoing behind him.

"You know its seriously creepy when he does that." Wonder Woman said, with an arched eyebrow.

"You know I didn't teach him to do that." Batman asked her with a smirk.

* * *

"Look Batman," Canary said over a video call, "Queen Bee is trying to corner the ambassador through Blackmail, and our interference could become an international -" like many calls before her, Canary was suddenly cut off, but by a loud yelp from somewhere on Batman's end of the call.

A few moments later, Robin came into view, wrapped up in a huge towel, and water dripping down his hair and face. He shivered and exclaimed,

"The showers, are FREEZING!"

* * *

Broken ankles are no fun, but it certainly helps to have a huge screen, aka the batcomputer, to watch movies on to help pass the time. Plus it was actually comfortable sitting in Batman's chair, not having to get all dressed up and spiffy...

Robin was as bad as most girls when it came to casual, hanging around the house comfort. Sweatpants, baggy t-shirt or hoodie, and messy hair.

Hey, he wasn't out to impress anyone.

Robin answered an incoming call, sitting in Batman's chair with his feet propped up on the control panel.

"Canary, Superman, Flash; what's the problem?" he greeted them, moving his feet down, carefully minding the heavily bandaged one.

"Hello Robin, is Batman there?" Dinah asked him urgently.

"Hmm, depends, he's a bit busy at the moment." Robin told her, smirking a bit.

"With?" she prodded, growing a bit impatient. Robin mimed dancing with someone while going, "la da da di da!", mimicking ballroom music. Flash laughed while Dinah just rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Flash - Robin, we need these markings translated and they don't match anything in our database, can you give it a try on the batcomputer?"

"Sure, but it'll take a minute. Send them over."

While waiting for the batcomputer to find a match, Superman decided to make small talk.

"What are you doing while laid up?"

"Currently watching Titanic. Frankly, there was enough room for both Rose and Jack."

"Not gonna join the party?"

Robin gave him a scathing look.

"How's the ankle?"

"Hm? Oh, right, ya it's almost healed."

Alfred materialized behind him suddenly, and decided to add his own bit of input.

"And it would be completely healed if you had refrained yourself from certain activities."

Robin cleared his throat and looked down at his phone in sudden interest.

Until Alfred took it from him and simply stated,

"No texting in the batcave."

"Alfreeed!"

But the butler only sniffed and sternly told him,

"And don't think I haven't any idea about the new virus you're going to test on the batcomputer. Furthermore, even though you are in an unfit state to wash the batmobile as punishment, I'm sure we can find something just as boring and tedious, perhaps joining Master Bruce upstairs for the party?"

Robin looked mock offended and hurt; putting his hand to his heart in a dramatic gesture, he said, "Alfred, surely you like me enough not to subject me to such a cruel punishment?!", but his attention was suddenly snapped to the screen, so he dropped the act and said in a business tone,

"Sending you the matches for the translation,"

"Confirmed, Thanks Robin." Canary told him, "And, uh, keep off that ankle. Canary out."

But before she ended the connection, she heard Robin arguing it out with Alfred,  
"But I was talking to Barbara -"  
"A past time you seem to enjoy,"  
"I don't have a crush on her!"

End video call

**I didn't give a shoutout in my last story, so will have to do two of them in this one!**

** First off, a nice big shoutout to speedemonforever! A fantastic reviewer, always happy to see on here ;)**

** And another shoutout to 1Bat-A-Rang1! Always love hearin from ya, thx and mwuah! :3 **

**Oh and can I hear ya Booyah?!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

"Batman, we were watching the news and -"

"This better not be a social call." Batman stoically told Dinah, who rolled her eyes.

"Lighten up, Ollie and I just wanted to make sure Robin is alright - it's not every day a 13 year old has to help deliver a baby."

Ollie then piped up, obviously finding a bit of humor in the situation, "Ya, surely the poor kid's in a bit of shock?"

Wrapped up in a fuzzy red comforter, Robin walked into the camera frame, looking grumpy and a bit shell-shocked.

"Of course I'm in shock, look, I've got a blanket!"

* * *

"This had better be important." Batman stated, glaring slightly at Wonder Woman.

Sighing, she replied, "It is important, just pull up the file on a man called Sekrae Abuldulacaleranemana."

"Eeehh, Macarena!" a young voice sang from Batman's side of the call. The Dark Knight redirected his glare to a certain 13 year old outside of the camera frame as a cackle echoed throughout the dark cave.

* * *

"Lex Luthor. I need everything you possibly have on him at the moment." Superman told Batman, the contempt in his voice quite obvious.

Robin suddenly walked into the camera frame on Batman's side of the call.

"Luthor? Heh, you should just send him a heartfelt card."

Sighing, Superman played along for Robin's sake. "And what should I write in this heartfelt card?"

"Simple." Robin replied, smirking. Clearing his throat, he then made a show of reciting,"Dear Mr. Luthor: Roses are red, violets are blue, I have five fingers, the middle one is for you."

His poetry immediately made Superman laugh, and for some reason Batman gruffly cleared his throat... an action Robin recognized as him trying to stay serious and not laugh. Something only Robin could make him do.

It's actually quite adorable.

* * *

Batman was on a call with Flash when light footfalls were heard in the background, and...giggling. After a few minutes he popped up in front of the monitor, anxious to see if Kid Flash was there.

"Are you guys done? Is KF around?"

Flash was suddenly shoved aside as a red haired teen dominated the screen.

"Rob!" Wally exclaimed, excited to talk to him. Finished with business, Batman moved off screen and Robin took the 'Captain Chair' for the batcomputer, as he had dubbed it.

"Why haven't you been answering you phone?" Wally asked the 13 year old.

"_Someone_," Robin replied, glaring at the not-visible Batman, "took my phone away. Again. But let me finish what I was telling you. So you know yesterday the Science teacher was demonstrating how pumice can float in water, and went around the room dropping them into water bottles? One of them didn't float, so she lit a match and dropped it into the bottle, which blew up - and THAT'S how we found out Nate was drinking alcohol in school."

Both of them were guffawing at the story, ignoring the two mentors they knew were listening in. Robin continued to say through his snickering, "This is the jerk who tried to cheat off my paper in Math, so I put all wrong answers down which he copied and turned in, then in the last 7 minutes of the exam I redid all of my answers and aced the test. "

"Robin." Batman called,

"Ya, I know, hang on." he yelled back. Turning back to the screen, he told Wally, "Gotta go dude, but I'll pickpocket him later and get my phone back. Talk later - Robin out."

* * *

**Who would have thought I was going to make a mini series out of this? I sure didn't! But I saw the opportunity, and took it :) **

**And by the way, we all know Robin is a master pickpocket - he just is. XD**

**This shoutout goes to CovenantGirlLoki! Booyah!**

**And I'll be doing another chapter or three - I know this one's a bit short.**

**Also, for those who were wondering, I sometimes take requests, so if you wanted to drop a suggestion I will definitely consider it - but no promises, some things I just don't know how to do :)**

**THANK YOU for all the *HUGS* in my last fic!**

**FIRST PERSON TO GET THE 'SHOCK BLANKET' REFERENCE GETS THE NEXT SHOUTOUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

On Batman's end of the call, a loud combination of a thud and smack sounded from around the stairwell. Giving Batman a questioning look, Superman asked, "What was that?"

Walking into view of the camera, Robin provided an answer; "My shirt fell."

Wearing a confused expression, Superman replied, "Sounded heavier than a shirt."

Shooting him an annoyed look, Robin told him, "Ya, well, I was in it."

* * *

"Don't get involved." Batman told Black Canary, who was on the screen of the batcomputer. Robin, who was taking a break after a three hour long training simulation, suddenly laughed about something. With him being out of the camera frame, Canary didn't know what.

Still laughing, Robin walked into view while typing something on his phone. Scowling, Batman began to tell him, "No texting in the Batc-", but Robin cut him off with "Ya, I know, hang on I gotta go find KF he ran into a tree."

On that note he left the conversation, much to Canary's amusement.

* * *

Flash was on a video call to the batcave when Robin walked by, only wearing baggy gray sweatpants while toweling his hair, which was wet after a shower.

He looked up as when he came into view of Flash, giving him the 'what's up' nod and not breaking stride.

"You're going to get sick." Batman told him in his stern voice.

"No, I'm not." Robin exasperatedly replied, then proceeded to casually inform the speedster, "And Flash, you wore that outfit the day after yesterday."

Disappearing from view, he left Flash looking confused for a full six seconds until he actually got it. Smirking, Batman ended the call.

* * *

Answering an incoming call from Wonder Woman, Robin offered her a quick greeting before yelling into the depths of the Batcave, "IT"S FOR YOUU!"

Turning back to face the screen, Robin asked her, "It is for Batman, right?"

Trying not to laugh, Wonder Woman nodded in confirmation as Robin answered his cell phone. He mouthed 'sorry' and she replied with a silent 'its fine'.

Batman approached the batcomputer as Robin was talking on his phone, with only his part of the conversation able to be heard...

"Bad timing bro."

"Nah, just a second though."

"Ya?"

"No, don't do it."

"Because."

Spinning around in the 'Captain's Chair', Robin glanced up at Batman before the back of the chair faced him again,

"Well, I can't say, because he's like, _right here_ -"

"No phonecalls in the Batcave." Batman spoke down to Robin, who then said into the phone,

"Gotta go dude."

"Pfft, shut up - bye."

* * *

Dressed in his Gotham Academy uniform, Dick sullenly entered the Batcave as Batman was in the middle of a call with Green Arrow and Canary.

"I know, I know, I'm late." he grumbled.

"Because?" Batman inquired.

As if it pained him to say it, Dick replied in a strangled voice, "Detention."

"For?"

"...Nothing much.."

Silence.

"Fine. I _might_ have found a stray kitten, and I _might_ have named him Captain, and _maybe_ I brought him to school in my bag, and it's _imaginable_ that he escaped right after lunch in the classroom, so I _might_ have had to skip French to pick the lock on the classroom to find him, and Barbara _might_ have insisted on doing it with me, so there is _potential_ that we found him on top of a tall shelf, so I _might_ have had to give Barbara a boost, and _maybe_ she lost her balance and crashed onto me, so then a teacher _could_ have walked into the room and found us in a slightly compromising position from the fall, and its _probable_ that she started jumping to conclusions, so that is one _feasible_ way we ended up in detention."

He was met with silence and blank stares as his explanation was finished, until…

"Wait, you brought a _cat_ to school?" Dinah asked,

"Nevermind the cat, exactly what compromising position were you and this Barbara girl found in?!" Ollie exclaimed, laughing his butt off at the 13 year old's misfortune.

Face burning red, Dick told them all to shut up before storming off to kick the crap out of a training dummy.

* * *

**Lol! Alright, the first person to get the Sherlock reference was TheAwesomeBookNerd8, so this shoutout goes to you! **

**All you guys are awesome; I'm so proud of my fellow Sherlockians, or I could say Holmies. Haha XD**

**And lets not forget TheImaginativeFox, who got the reference to Robin On the News ! And actually, I haven't finished using the whole Robin having to play midwife prompt, LOL, poor birdie!**

**I typed half of this chapter while the males of the family had an epic Nerf battle in close quarters, an achievement of which is not as easy as it sounds. Trust me!**

**Keep a weather eye out for that next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

"She was off world." Wonder Woman told Batman, and about to elaborate when Robin strolled into the camera frame on Batman's end of the call, holding a flashlight. The 9 year old looked quite pleased about something.

"Got it." he announced to the room in a casual manner, but Wonder Woman was confused as to what he 'got'.

Until he went to the dark wall behind Batman, and proceeded to make hand shadow puppets with his flashlight and hands.

A rabbit.

Donkey.

Dog.

Bird.

Bat...

Diana fought the odd urge to laugh.

He gave her a cheeky grin, and she realized what he was doing. The kid was intentionally trying to make her laugh, on a video call with Batman, at the shadow puppets.

The randomness of Robin the Boy Wonder cannot be rivaled.

* * *

Batman was on a call with Flash, when there was a minute or so of silence while the computer made extreme computations.

One guess as to who broke the silence.

"I don't see what's wrong with it being viral. It's not like anyone actually knows it was me. Did you know Twitter has officially dubbed it Walmart Wildcat Day?"

Listening in to the conversation, Flash suddenly had a look of dawning comprehension. "Wait, you're one of the 'Wildcat Trolls'? Then the other one must be..." he shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation as he grumbled, "Wally."

"Yup." Robin told him, popping the 'p' at the end. "Apparently we're internet famous."

"More like infamous." Flash muttered, still in disbelief. He'd heard about it of course, but not actually watched the video.

He wasn't sure if he should.

* * *

"I just had a question for Robin." Canary told Batman from her end of the call.

At the end of Canary's request, Robin happened to walk by.

Nursing a black eye.

Shocked, Black Canary asked him, "What happened to you?"

Shooting her a sideways glance, Dick told her, "Apparently Barbara doesn't like snakes."

Dinah couldn't help but snort in laughter before asking him with a stern look, "I've had a reliable resource inform me that YOU were the one who put the monkey with tambourines in the kitchen cabinet at the Cave. I think you can guess what happened from there."

Dick looked up at her with an innocent expression, point at himself in the 'who, me?' manner. "And who told you that bit of rubbish."

"Richard." she warned, then answered him by simply stating, "Wally did."

"That squealing rat!" he muttered, among a few other foreign insults.

* * *

Apparently, Batman and Robin had been in the middle of an argument when the call from Green Arrow and Black Canary was answered.

And the kid was in the middle of a rant.

" - don't care if it's mandatory, I'm not doing the Sex Ed class, even if it is only one day! After having to play midwife last month? Are you kidding me? No way, NO thank you! I'm not doing it. Call the school and get me out of it. I swear I will literally disappear off the face of the Earth tomorrow if you don't get me out of it. I am not doing it."

The end of his rant was met with stunned silence from every hero present - well, maybe not Batman. More like resigned silence for him.

* * *

**Guys - its Morse Code...if you wanna know what it says, put it into an online converter! ****Haha (use Online Conversion dot com)**

... - - ... .. ... ... ... - ..- - - ..- - -. - . ... - - -. . -. . .-. .- - - .-. -.-. .- - -..- -... - - -.- .- ... -..- - - - .- -.- . - ... .. ... . ...- . -. - - .-. . .. -. - . .-. . ... - .. -. -. -..- -.-. - -. ...- . .-. - -.- - ..- .-. .-. . ...- .. . .- - - - - .-. ... . -.-. - -.. . -..- .-.. - .-.. -..- -... . .-. . .- -.. -.- ..-. - .-. - ... . -. . -..- - -.-. ... .- .-. - . .-. -..- -..- - -..- - - .- ..- .- ...

**EDIT - This website scrambled the code :( **

**Sorry D:**

**Anyway, **

**This shoutout goes to GeneratorCat, Booyah :)**

**Luv ya, see you in next chapter...**


	5. Chapter 5

During the entire call to Batman, Superman had tried to ignore the fact that the 9 year old Robin was curled up, fast asleep in the Captain's chair to the batcomputer. He was wrapped up in a casual, blue, slightly ratty jacket that was a million sizes too big for him; all that was really visible was his hair which stuck up in every direction, and his closed eyes.

The kid was adorable.

Right before he was ready to disconnect the call, he told Batman, "He's a pretty cute kid."

Batman looked down at the sleeping 9 year old as if contemplating something, then simply replied, "Lethal. His innocent looks and young age immediately make anyone underestimate him, which is their big mistake." He paused for a moment before saying, "Many on the League still underestimate him."

Batman gave Superman a pointed look, as if it were the blue-clad hero's fault. Continuing, he stated, "The eyes of the entire League will be opened. Trust me."

Which left Superman pretty much only able to nod awkwardly in agreement, before disconnecting the call.

* * *

Wonder Woman and Flash were talking with Batman when their attention was directed to someone behind him, who seemed to be in quite a mood.

Trudging along behind Batman was Robin - well, Dick - wearing faded, ratty jeans, red converse shoes, a dirty white T-shirt, and had a bandanna tied around his head. His arms were full of cleaning rags, bottles, soap, sponges, and a bucket. He was grumbling quite incoherently when Batman decided to comment.

"Don't forget the garage."

Robin grumpily replied, "Ya, I know, you're just rubbing it in."

When he was gone, Wonder Woman asked, "What did he do? Or...do I want to know."

A look from Batman told her she didn't want to know.

* * *

Green Arrow was talking to Batman when Robin ran up to his mentor, with a long, wooden case in his arms.

"Can you open it? You promised I could do it today!" he exclaimed, out of breath and holding out the wooden case.

Batman complied, opening the lid to reveal 10 throwing knives, with white handles that had small gems embedded in them.

"Yes!" he yelled as he ran off with the knives, with Batman's reminder of "Only use the range." echoing behind him.

Green Arrow wore a dumbfounded look as he asked for an explanation.

Batman's explanation was simply, "On Thursdays he gets to recreationally throw knives."

* * *

Flash was talking to Batman when, as to be expected, the call was interrupted by the human incarnation of trouble.

"Merry Christmas Flash!" Robin exclaimed, smiling and wearing a Santa hat. "Tell Aunt Iris I said Merry Christmas too."

"Sure thing Robin," Flash replied, but he wasn't sure if the kid even heard him, for he had decided to run off, but not before trying to shove the Santa hat onto Batman's head (it didn't work).

* * *

**It's so cool that you guys are picking up on the small references to other stories!**

** And I've come to the conclusion, based on self observation, that authors can be a bit blind. I personally didn't think Young Justice's Search History, or Walmart Wildcats were even close to my best fics, and then behold! Insane feedback! And then there are my fics that I thought, "this is brilliant!" and they got like 3 reviews. Lol.**

** So anyway, I'm trying to tune out the song Anaconda while I write this - if you review, please list a song you hate! Just for the heck of it ;)**

** This shoutout goes to TerraThorn, a great reviewer! mwuah and Booyah!**

** Onward and forward to the next chapter…**


	6. Chapter 6

" - the French ambassador." Black Canary finished telling Batman.

"Affirmative." he replied, making a few keystrokes on the batcomputer.

Aaaand then Robin literally walked right in, and right out of the camera frame, heading to one part of the batcave like a man on a mission. Well, he probably did consider it a mission, for he was certainly walking with purpose.

Robin yelled, "I'M TURNING THE HEAT UP."

In which Batman replied by sending him a glare that clearly said, 'don't touch the thermostat.'

* * *

Ollie was on the video call with Batman when Dick walked out and announced, "Ready!"

He was wearing an orange camp half blood T-shirt, his normal blue jeans, black and white converse shoes, a black jacket, a Gotham Knights baseball cap, and his usual sunglasses.

"Did you...dye your hair?" Ollie asked him, staring at Dick's chestnut brown hair.

"Well duh, have to, it helps avoid the paparazzi. They literally stalk me. Oh, and by the way, you really need to buy Roy a new car, that tin can he has is a piece of crap."

"Hey!" Ollie protested, offended, "That was my first car, it's a great vehicle!"

Sighing, Robin replied, "Well, I tried. Anyway, Roy's outside and I'm ready to go. Laters!"

* * *

Aquaman was on a video call with Batman when the shadows behind Batman seemed to move. It persisted for several minutes along with the sound of shuffling, fabric being drug, and an 'oomph!'. Aquaman was about to ask what was going on when a small figure walked out of the shadows and up to Batman.

The small figure happened to be a young Robin, who was completely smothered by one of Batman's Batsuits.

Directing his comment at Batman, he pushed the cowl off so he could see and stated, "This thing weighs, like, a million pounds."

Randomly hissing like a cat, he then shuffled out of view, repeatedly tripping on the too-large costume.

* * *

Wonder Woman and Black Canary were discussing League biz with Batman when a very tousled looking 13 year old walked into view. Hair a mess, rubbing bleary eyes, a slight bit disoriented, wearing his favorite sweatpants and a baggy long sleeve shirt...definitely been asleep for a while.

The two heroines resisted to urge to 'awww'. The 13 year old would not take kindly to that.

With wide eyes, he slowly turned to Batman with a look of horrible realization.

"How long have I...what day is it?!"

(A/N he has an excuse, he'd recently been kidnapped after being awake for 3 days straight!)

* * *

During the entire call to Batman, Superman had been puzzled as to what was going on. Batman and Robin had been having an odd conversation...if you could even call it that.

"How bout this one?" The teen would ask. Batman would then give him the slightest glance, and then say, "No."

This went on pretty much the entire time, whenever there was a pause in Superman or Batman talking.

"These?"

"No."

"Hmm, I dunno, I like them."

"No."

"Pfft, fine."

"This one?"

"No."

"We've done, like 30 so far. I liked numbers 7, 12, 16, 21, and 27."

"No."

"Ugh, fine, what about these."

"...No."

"Tot ceea ce." (Whatever)

"Hold up, I got it. Oh-ho, I got it. These."

"No."

"I'm wearing them."

"No."

Robin then stepped in front of the camera, wearing aviator style sunglasses, like Tom Cruise's from Top Gun.

"Whaddya think." he asked Superman.

"Sunglasses - that's what you've been doing this whole time? Trying on sunglasses?" Superman asked, exasperated.

"Just call me Maverick." Robin smugly told them, looking all too pleased with himself.

* * *

**I wonder if the number of reviews on this fic will break my highest record? It's getting pretty popular! The highest number of reviews I have is for a story is Young Justice's Search History! Closely followed by Robin on the News the Sequel...guess we can only see!**

**This shoutout goes to Anime hotty lover.18 - Whoo! **

**May the Force be with you as we move into the next chapter...**


	7. Chapter 7

Batman was typing away on the batcomputer while on a call with Green Arrow when Robin walked by, doing something on his wrist computer. Nobody was talking, until Random Robin struck again...

"Voltaire once quoted, "To learn who rules over you, simply find out who you are not allowed o criticize.""

Having learned to just go with it by now, Batman replied, "And what is your final analysis on that."

"Hm?" Robin asked, looking up at him. "Oh, final analysis? Women rule the world."

He then walked away as if he had never stopped.

Green Arrow, who had succumbed to an extreme case of laughter, would be talking about it for years.

* * *

Batman had left Martian Manhunter on the batcomputer while Robin was in the room for only a moment. A moment.

And came back to find the teen explaining the finer points of the word 'Autumn'.

"You see," he was telling Manhunter, who was listening intently, "In Britain they call it autumn, from the french word automne, and later the Latin word autumnus. In America, they call it Fall because the LEAVES FALL DOWN."

"Robin." Batman admonished.

Throwing his hands up in resignation, Robin replied, "Ya, I'm done, that's all. It's fine, I'm finished."

* * *

Robin walked past the batcomputer while Canary was on a call with Batman.

Of course, he was texting on his phone.

"Robin." Batman warned.

Looking up, the teen replied, "Ya, hang on! I'm talking to Wally, he lost his phone."

Canary had the contemplating look of someone putting 2 and 2 together when she said, "But...you're texting him right now...so that means... he would be texting you back from his phone."

Smirking, Robin asked her, "Think I should let him in on that?"

* * *

If one were to go to Mars, they might wonder about the off-the-wall explanation the population has about why Earth fire trucks are red.

All it took was a call to the batcave.

With one interruption.

Martian Manhunter had been on a call with Batman when Robin walked by, talking on his cell phone.

"No, no," he said to the person on other end of the line, "because! They have eight wheels and four people on them, and four plus eight is twelve, and there are twelve inches in a foot, and one foot is in a ruler, and Queen Elizabeth was a ruler, and Queen Elizabeth was also a ship, and the ship sailed the seas, and in the seas are fish, and fish have fins, and the Finns fought the Russians, and the Russians are red, and that's why firetrucks are red!"

All it ever takes is a call to the batcave.

With one interruption.

* * *

Robin was sitting in the Captain's chair when Flash called, upgrading his wrist computer, which was plugged into the batcomputer.

He'd stayed pretty quiet and occupied during the whole conversation, surprisingly. Putting away his wire and everything, he got up to leave when...

With a thud, he suddenly fell hard onto the rock floor, directing the attention of both heroes to him.

Before either one could comment, he defensively snapped at them, "My foot fell asleep, okay!?"

* * *

**And that's why firetrucks are red - Lol.**

**MWAHAHAHA I have coffee XD **

**This shoutout goes to SprintJump - stay asterous! **

**Booyah.**

**And you're welcome, TerraThorn! I included a reference from Wally and Dick's Text Messages just for you :)**

**So I'm thinking about eventually doing a fic where Dick and Wally have their own Youtube channel...any thoughts on that? Good? Bad? **

**I'll stay whelmed as long at you guys keep crashin' the mode -**

**See y'all in next chapter ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Wonder Woman was on the line, almost ready to disconnect when she heard a young voice from Batman's end of the call. She couldn't see him, but kept listening as he announced, "I figured it out. Okay, listen."

Batman ignored him for some reason. Maybe Robin had been doing this all day?

She then heard him say, "Bring me Solo and the Wookie" in the voice of Jabba the Hutt - she disconnected the call before Batman heard her stifled laughter.

Indeed she felt sympathetic for Batman. She couldn't imagine it, Robin learning how to imitate voices, and then doing that...

All. Day. Long.

* * *

Batman had answered the call while Robin was on a rant.

He did it it on purpose.

Payback for being sucked into it.

Good way to redirect some of the anger and drama.

It's called strategy.

"Our search history! I cannot believe you did that..No, actually, I can. Of course you would. Why am I even surprised. Argh! BUT that does NOT mean it is okay! There is a reason why you can CLEAR your search history, you know! So others, say, ADULTS, can't see it! I mean, reading someone's search history is way way way way way way way way way worse than reading someone's diary, you can lie in a diary or journal or whatever! Fake it! But you can't fake search history! Geez!"

Robin then caught sight of Green Arrow and Black Canary.

"And you! You're even worse, I'd expect this from him! obviously! But practically the WHOLE League?! You guys could have said, 'no, let's not', but instead, you go ahead and say, 'yes, let's!' Well why don't we look at YOUR search history?!"

Panicked looks were exchanged all around.

* * *

"I personally thought it was a nice touch on the whole situation." Robin told Batman non-chalantly. A remark that earned him a burning glare.

"Kesha." Batman practically growled.

"Oh and Robin," Wonder Woman piped up, "while I'm flattered by my 'theme song', I think I'm a bit out of your...league."

"Very punny Diana."

* * *

Superman and Martian Manhunter were waiting in a few moments silence while Batman pulled something up on the batcomputer.

The latter picked up a piece of paper on the control panel, glancing at it...until it was literally ripped out of his hands.

"No looking at this!" Robin told him, crumpling up the paper and planning on ways to destroy it.

"Can't Touch Richard G?" Batman inquired, raising an eyebrow behind his cowl.

"It wasn't me, it was Wally!"

* * *

Black Canary was on a call, reading off a piece of paper when Robin walked by, raising a hand in greeting to Canary. He was wearing work out clothes and bouncing a basketball as he walked past the camera.

"Rematch when you're done." Robin informed Batman as he walked away.

She raised an eyebrow at Batman when the teen left. He glared back.

"I know, I know, not a word to anyone." she stated.

* * *

Flash, Green Arrow, and Black Canary had their call to the batcave answered, but...

CRASH

Batman, looking extremely hassled, simply said, "What." in the most intimidating of ways.

In the background, they heard the sound of an elephant, and then really loud laughter. Batman glanced in that direction briefly, then repeated his greeting of "What."

All three heroes on screen were still in shock as they heard another shatter in the background, and then a young voice singing,

"POOR UNFORTUNATE SOULS!

BORING!

SO DULL!

I'M A VERY ACTIVE BIRDIE AND I HAVEN"T GOT ALL DAY

SO COME ON!

LIGHTEN UP!"

Turning to Alfred, Batman growled out, "How much did he have."

"The whole gift basket, I'm afraid sir." Alfred told him in a tired voice.

"MORE CANDY!" Robin shouted, then proceeded to inform the room, "AMERICA IS SO WEIRD!", followed by hysterical laughter.

Without even ending the call, Batman ran off to presumably try and contain Robin, who was explaining in his sugar high state, "Batman, Batman! Ladies love guys with dark hair and light eyes, that makes me a stud! I'm a Miniature Stud! Ha!"

"Robin, get down here - now." Batman ordered.

"Why? I'm having fun, Fun! F-U-N, FUN! The world is my oyster, but forget the pearl, I'm makin a huge Oyster Po'-Boy!" Robin shouted, cackling as he evaded Batman, and ran right past the camera.

Which is how Flash, Green Arrow, and Canary found out that he was wearing a pirate's hat, and pink feather boa.

"Jeremiah was a bullfrog!" Robin sang loudly, "Was a good friend of mine! Couldn't understand a single word he said, but I don't know the words past that!"

Seven minutes later, Robin was sitting in a pillow fort laughing wildly at Scooby-Doo cartoons, still high on sugar but at least stationary...

For the third time, Batman demanded..."WHAT."

* * *

**Shoutout to Awsomaniatica for the suggesting a prompt for the last part of this chapter, and final part of this fic! Hope you liked it! Whoo! Booyah to an amazing reviewer!**

**Yup, this is wrapped up guys, the last chapter - I don't know what my next story will be, so no hints here! But it probably will not be another series for a while, at least not in the immediate future.**

**And since I'm currently jammin out to All Star... if you review, please list the last song you jammed out to! I'll check it out ;D**

**Alright - Redhead98 out.**


	9. BONUS CHAPTER!

BONUS CHAPTER!

Surprise!

* * *

Using the holo-computer in his gloves, Batman was on a video call with Superman while running diagnostics on the batmobile. They were having an argument on the method of approach regarding an issue with Lex Luthor when Robin, in very casual civvies, walked by.

"Just so you know," he informed his mentor, "We transformed the living room into a giant tent."

* * *

Batman was in the Batmobile this time, heading to Gotham while on a call with Aquaman, and clearly annoyed with the Atlantean. Robin had been silent the entire ride...up until they passed a BBQ restaurant.

"_Apparently _you need a permit for a flame thrower." he announced, looking out the window. This momentarily drew the attention of the senior heroes. Robin then smirked and gave Batman a look that clearly said, 'I know for a fact that you don't have a permit for our flame thrower'.

The look he received back from the Bat was exactly why he didn't say this aloud.

* * *

Unable to meet in person at the time, Black Canary was on a video call with Batman addressing the Team's training. Like many other calls before it, conversation was stalled when Robin walked by, on his phone.

"Thats one of the stupidest things I've _ever _heard. 'What if he's your Romeo but you're not his Juliet?' Really? Cause that means you survive the friggin play."

* * *

Green Arrow and Speedy were at the Batcave on serious business when an urgent call came in from Superman. Green Arrow stood several feet behind Batman during the call, while Robin and Speedy engaged each other in sparring. As Batman gathered the necessary information for Superman, and made plans to *ugh* 'team up', the Kryptonian asked, "How are we lookin?"

"Sexy, but it's not like we're trying too hard," a voice other than Batman's remarked from the outside of the camera, "I mean sure, we're trying, but it's almost effortless."

Robin's remark had GA coughing to cover his amusement, and Speedy bent over double from laughter.

But hey, give the kid points for accuracy.

* * *

This time, Kid Flash was the guest in the Batcave while his mentor was on a video call with Batman.

A fact that irritated the Bat to no end; he was surrounded by Flashes. Well, best to just get the thing over with.

Something he could have done much faster if Robin and Wally hadn't gotten into an argument, and proven to be an even bigger distraction than usual. As it escalated, he heard Robin declare, "Well at least _I_ didn't cry for two hours because my parents didn't invite me to their wedding!"

While Wally sputtered in his own defense about being 5 when that happened, the redhead then retorted, "Well at least _I _never picked the lock on a monkey cage so I could dress a monkey up as Abu, and end up releasing _FIFTY_ crazed monkeys!"

A comeback that left Robin sputtering is his own defense now, about being 6 when that happened.

Batman suppressed a sigh.

It was turning into a really long day.

* * *

Green Arrow was talking to Batman through a video call on the Batcomputer again, but this time Artemis was with her mentor, restocking her arrows.

A minute into the call, she came up to GA to ask a question, but paused as she saw the screen; Batman, in the Batcave.

"Wait, the Batcave is an actual _cave_?" She suddenly asked from her side of the call, startled.

"No, it's a clubhouse we made out of styrofoam and bubble wrap," Robin's sarcastic voice drawled from beyond the batcomputer's camera frame. "Of course it's an _actual_ cave!"

* * *

"At this rate, a confrontation with the press will be unavoidable." Wonder Woman informed Batman through a video call on the batcomputer. Before she could continue, or Batman could reply, Robin walked by.

Predictably, on his cell phone.

Weren't there one of those law thingies, uh, rules? About cell phones in the Batcave?

Eh, probably more of a guideline anyway.

"Okay, shoot." he told the person on the other end of the call. Fifty bucks says it was Wally.

"Ya?"

"Hang on, before you even _begin _to elaborate, tell me this. On a scale of 1 to invading Russia in the winter, how bad is your idea?"

"_Playing soccer in stilettos?_" Yep. Definitely Wally.

"Is that your idea, or how bad it is?"

"I'd invade Russia in the winter before playing soccer in stilettos!"

"What? No!"

"Would you stop bringing up stilettos?!"

As he walked away, Robin's conversation faded into the distance.

Batman simply gave Wonder Woman a look that said, 'Do you see what I have to put up with on a daily basis?'

* * *

Heya Guys and Gals!

Surprise! Hope you liked this bonus chapter - if not, I honestly did try!

It's my brothers' birthday today, the little twerps turned 12! Aha, the most awkward age to be! Anyone know how old Harry Potter is today? It's his birthday too XD

So this shoutout goes to AstrisDreams! Whoo! ;)

If ya liked the chapter, gimme a BOOYAH!


	10. Chapter 10

Among the Leaguers, it was common to discuss calls made to the batcave - it was never something you could plan, or prepare yourself for. From creepy, funny, bizarre, insulting, to downright uncomfortable, there was always something new to talk about.

Diana's latest call had been interrupted, predictably, by Robin. Batman had told him to 'be careful', in which Robin had replied, "No, really? You know, I'm so glad you told me that, cause I had no intentions on self preservation before you did."

The Bat had simply glared at the 13 year old before growling, "No sass in the batcave."

Which was one of many rules in the batcave, apparently. The most recent ones everyone had heard also included 'no selfies in the batcave', and 'no breakdancing in the batcave', both rules directed at Batman's protege, and met with complaints and protest.

What had to be their favorite was the next one, where Robin had walked by with a laptop, pretzels, red blanket, and was wearing one of Wally's hoodies.

"No netflixing in the batcave." Batman's monotone voice had stated.

"Aww come on, you just made that one up!" Robin had exclaimed.

* * *

"What exactly is the point of this call?" Batman asked Green Arrow irritably, all too ready and willing to hang up already.

"Just hang on Bats, it about Red Arrow! Listen, -" but the archer's attention was diverted to the 13 year old walking past batcomputer; he had 3 glow in the dark bouncy balls, which were being tossed to the walls and ceiling, then bouncing back, and being caught at an impressive, constant speed.

"I'd be a frickin fantastic Seeker," Robin commented, moving out of the camera's frame.

* * *

Black Canary was on the opposite end of a batcave video call, arguing about a mission that had gone wrong.

Hey, it happens to the best of them.

Canary's rant was suddenly cut off as a door slammed somewhere in the batcave; there was running, and a voice shouted, "Devil-be-gone!" as a pair of orange Crocs was hurled through the air, making it's way past the batcomputer.

* * *

For the entire call, Superman had been hoping for an interruption from Robin, trying to will it to happen.

After all, a telling off from Batman is not something any sane person can sit through for long.

However, his wish was granted when an interruption came in the form of a loud shout of, "What the HELL happened to the gymnastics equipment?!"

And then suddenly Batman was the one being told off; by a bad-tempered teenager, who apparently did not like his training equipment pink.

* * *

Flash was debriefing Batman about a League mission, with Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter behind him.

Batman had asked a question here or there when relevant, but otherwise stayed silent the entire time...

As Wonder Woman took over the debrief, she faltered as Robin...well, Dick, since he was in civvies, walked over to Batman with a textbook, notebook, and pencil in hand. Handing the book to his mentor, he pointed to a spot on a page; a silent request for help.

Wonder Woman pressed on with her report, trying to not like she was watching something as adorable as The Batman helping his kid with homework.

Dick had pulled up a chair and was sitting right next to Bats, legs scrunched up with his feet on the seat of the chair. The Dark Knight took a pencil and wrote in the notebook as Dick watched, then handed it back, with the textbook. An expression of 'oh, now I get it' appeared on Dick's face as he read Batman's notes.

The two worked silently like this until the end of the debriefing. "Bye Auntie D," Dick said quickly, a moment before Batman hung up with the heroes.

* * *

Bets between the members of the League were quite common, and stayed pretty good natured since the amount of money won or lost never went over 100 bucks per bet.

Everyone's favorite bets were ones that originated from the Batcave...due to an interruption during a video call. Which is how the latest once came about.

Green Arrow had been on a call with Batman when Robin walked by, busy texting or something on his phone.

"20 bucks says my British accent is better than yours." Robin had challenged. It wasn't exactly clear who he had challenged, Bats or GA, but the story reached the other Leaguers, and bets were made all around over who would win.

It was 1 week later when Robin smugly told KF that he was '20 dollars richer thanks to Agent A's cultural influence', which Superman, who's superhearing heard this, interpreted as Robin winning the bet.

* * *

Green Arrow and Black Canary were on a call with Batman, when everyone's attention was diverted by the sound of a motorcycle's engine full throttle, the screeching of rubber, and then a loud crash...Batman flew towards the commotion, leaving the line the call was on open.

All GA and BC could see was an empty chair, empty space behind it, and smoke wafting through the air...

They heard the sound of Robin coughing, struggling to speak. "Bike malfunctioned *cough* - wouldn't slow - down, kept accelerating *cough cough*, don't know if programming, or - what, is bat - *cough* - mobile okay?"

"Are you okay - can you walk..." Batman urgently asked Robin.

"Batman, is he okay?" Canary yelled, worried. "Bats, he alright?" GA echoed.

The dynamic duo came into view suddenly, with Batman keeping a firm grip around Robin's arm, making sure he stayed upright as he walked.

The teenager looked roughed up, streaked with smoke and dirt, a bit unsteady on his feet, with rips in his uniform, and roadrash, cuts, and scrapes adorning his exposed skin ; pretty much how you expect one to look after a motorcycle crash.

"I'm alright," Robin muttered, and Batman gave him a penetrating glare that said 'you are alright when I say you are'.

"The batmobile sure isn't though," he continued, groaning. "Totally broadsided it."

Robin then looked at an angry cut on his arm, gazing at it as if it were a second nose. "Think 'm bleeding." he informed his mentor, sounding a bit dazed.

The two had moved out of the frame of the camera, leaving GA and Canary to listen only.

"Hospital wing, now. Bed rest for remainder of day."

"Hmph," they heard Robin pout.

"Whuh - Wait, does that mean I can watch netflix?"

* * *

"Make it fast." Batman ordered the other person on the call that he just answered, that person being Diana.

"Nice to see you too Bruce." she deadpanned.

"I'm in a hurry, what is it."

"Oh, right, I forgot - Robin told Barry who told Clark who told Dinah who told Ollie who told me that you have a, ahem, 'hot date' with some lady from Star Tech Labs?

"It's a business meeting." Batman ground out, extremely aggravated and ready to hang up.

Robin casually walked by, occupied with his phone. In his best imitation of Batman's voice, he went, "No dating, only justice."

* * *

Aquaman was on the screen of the batcomputer, talking to Batman about spotting the Penguin messing about off the coast.

In his usual civvies, Robin walked up and stood behind Batman, to his left, looking at the floor the whole time.

Crossing his arms in front of him, he began shifting his weight from leg to the other, with his gaze still locked on the floor, clearly uneasy.

"Ah, um, Batman?" he spoke up, looking at the console, chair, floor...anywhere but directly at his mentor.

Batman's silence was his cue to speak.

"I, uh, don't really have a clear recollection or any reasonable idea on how this actually happened, but, um, when walking Babs home today - not like a date or anything, but you know, as friends, and it was a really nice day...but thats beside the point, er..",

Robin was resolutely looking at the ceiling now, and with the way one breaks something to someone really fast to get the most difficult part over with, Robin said in one great rush of breath,

"I-helped-this-kid-carry-some-stuff-he-was-struggling-with-and-his-friends-came-up-thanking-me-and everything -and-I-don't-really-know-what-happened-but-I-think-I-sort-of-might-of-accidentally-maybe-possibly-joined-a gang..."

A pop up window on the computer screen showed 'No signal' as the call with Aquaman was disconnected.

* * *

Diana and Dinah were talking to Batman about a few concerns about the team, when in the background of Batman's side of the call, there was a dull thump.

"Ah!", a muffled cry of pain came from the background, catching the attention of the three Leaguers.

Batman was out of his seat and gone before the women even had a chance to ask what was wrong.

"I'm fine," they heard Robin say, "It was just - " but he was cut off as Batman reprimanded, "I told you not to do that until you were more healed."

"Ya I know." the teen groaned.

"Hey -" Robin exclaimed. The two women exchanged worried glances. "I don't need to be carried!" they heard him protest.

"Well with you determined to further injure yourself...it's either this, or I call Alfred."

There was a momentary pause. "That's blackmail." Robin pouted.

* * *

Batman was on a video call with the Watchtower where most of the League was present, and paying attention to him whether he was addressing them or not.

Diana was about to ask him a question when in the background on Batman's side of the call, everyone heard Robin go, "Aw, shit."...

And then what must have been Alfred reprimanding him in low tones, for almost a minute. Robin then was trying to placate Alfred and going, "All right, all right, I'm going, doing it, see?"

He then walked past the batcomputer, wearing civvies and digging in his pockets for something.

A moment later, when he had exited the camera frame, and was in some other part of the cave, he addressed Batman.

"Hey Batman, swear jar's full."

* * *

Okay, I found the last one to be hysterical, LOL the batcave has a swear jar. And its full. Haha!

I'll admit, that it took every ounce of self control to not name this chapter 'Surprise bitch' - I'm just feeling really rowdy today, will probably end of tormenting my brothers. Tickle-wrestling, something like that. I've already driven my sister insane.

Noooo I don't want to go chaperon my brothers while they trick or treat, I want to stay home and do a Supernatural marathon D':

OMG who saw the last SPN episode, 'Baby'? I've never fangirled so hard. Ever. Or had so many feels, oh mah gosh. Been playing Night Moves for two days now, lol

If you guys even read this far I'm impressed, cause now I'm just rambling. BUT -

This shoutout goes to all you guys and gals who've been reviewing, following, and favoriting Young Justice Watches 'Young Justice', I'll be sure to make that my next update! Maybe I can get another chapter up in the next week or so.

And thanks :)

Has anyone seen that youtube parody Young Justice Abridged? I saw two videos of it the other night, I think 'Guerilla Warfare', and I laughed so hard, for so long, that I had to dig my stupid inhaler out that I haven't even used in 2 and a half years, because I was having a hard time breathing. There's some inappropriate humor and stuff in there, so...fair warning. But it's funny as *bleep*.

Alright - R98 out


End file.
